Sims Big Brother 5
Back to Sims Reality Network Main Page << Back | Forward >> Sims Big Brother 5 is the fifth season to the series. As normal, a group of strangers will live together for 12 weeks as cameras watch them 24 hours a day. Each week, they will compete for food, luxuries, and most importantly power. Each week, you will vote to evict one houseguest. In the end, only one person will remain and claim $750,000. It's the Season of Lies, One person is playing the game with a completely different Identity. Different name, appearance, personality, occupation, etc. For every week this person keeps their identity a secret and avoids being evicted, they will earn $10,000. The liar will be reveal on the 5th eviction, even if he/she has been evicted before. HouseGuests Albert Carson - Evicted Week 1 - $1,000 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_36.jpg Albert is a 39 year old Accountant from Topeka, Kansas. Ben Porter - Evicted Week 6 - $5,000 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_39.jpg Ben is a 21 year old College Student from Salem, Oregon. Darby Harrison - Evicted Week 6 - $5,000 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_42.jpg Darby is a 23 year old Tattoo Artist from Boston, Massachusetts. Dina Caliente - Evicted Week 3 - $3,500 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_45.jpg Dina is a 25 year old Widow from Pleasantview. Cash prize total = $3,500 (Consolation prize + 50% of Talent Show prize) Evan Bishop - Winner - $750,000 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_48.jpg Evan is a 19 year old College Student from Halifax, Nova Scotia. Christopher "Griffin" Sanchez - Evicted Week 9 - $7,500 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_51.jpg Griffin is a 33 year old Musician from Dallas, Texas. Keegan Crawford - Evicted Week 5 - $5,000 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_54.jpg Keegan is a 22 year old Personal Shopper from Pembroke Pines, Florida. He is openly gay. Kimberly Parker - Evicted Week 4 - $2,500 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_57.jpg Kimberly is a 45 year old Florist from Denver Colorado. She is Married with 2 Children. Austin Ferguson (Logan Davis) - Evicted Week 8 - $320,000 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_60.jpg Austin (Logan) is a 22 year old Strip club Bartender from Madison, Wisconsin. Cash prize total = $320,000 ($250,000 grand prize deduction + $10,000 weekly bonus) Madison Kirkland - Evicted Week 7 - $5,000 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_63.jpg Madison is a 20 year old Student from Long Beach, California. Mckenzie Johnson - Runner-up - $75,000 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_66.jpg Mckenzie is a 26 year old Waitress from Harrisburg, North Carolina. Pamela Rhodes - Evicted Week 9 - $7,500 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_69.jpg Pamela is a 21 year old Cheerleader from Miami, Florida. Roscoe Campbell - Evicted Week 2 - $1,000 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_72.jpg Roscoe is a 29 year old Bartender from Panama City, Florida. Santana Jones - Evicted Week 10 - $10,000 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_75.jpg Santana is a 34 year old Veterinarian from Kelowna, British Columbia. Lies Towards the Houseguests *One of the houseguests lied about their identity. *We showed three fake houseguests that had nothing to do with the game. *A fake houseguest entered the house. Towards the Viewers *Originally, we told the viewers that there was no twist for Season 5. *We posted a fake cast list. *We revealed three houseguests who aren't the liar, but one of them actually is the liar. *We tricked the viewers into thinking Santana and Griffin were enemies when they were actually aligned from Week 1. *We showed three fake houseguests that had nothing to do with the game. Voting History Season Statistics *Total number of Housemates: 14 *Oldest Housemate: Kimberly, age 45 *Youngest Housemate: Evan, age 19 *Most Head of Household wins: Mckenzie, 4 times *Most collective times nominated: Pamela, 6 times *Most consecutive times nominated: Santana, 3 times *Involved in a double eviction week: Ben, Darby, Griffin, and Pamela